


Out of the Woods

by battleships



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Unsafe Sex, forest spirit Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: This Bonkai MayDay I did tonkai instead, but I don't think anyone will be too mad. This is mostly just an excuse for Tyler/Bonnie/Kai to bone like rabbits I'll be honest with you all.





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the knowledge that Michael Trevino is apparently friends with Hozier, which clearly means Michael is also a wood nymph.

The wolf watched the witch move about his forest, practicing her craft and rejuvenating the forest as she went. It was his job, as a guardian of the forest, to watch everyone who passed through but this witch was different. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was a sight to behold, so much raw magic in such a small - and beautiful - form. The forest was never livelier than when her magic flowed freely. 

“I know you’re there,” she said, a smile on her lips.

For a moment, the wolf thought she was talking to him, his heart soared and he almost began shifting into human form until he saw. _Him_. A snake of a warlock slithering up behind the witch. The forest was hesitant about this one, he was just as powerful as the witch but there was something about him that was just a little off.

“Can you blame me, Bonnie?” He asked, “Have you seen yourself? Casting spells in the light of the full moon, you’re really something.”

At least he and the wolf had something in common.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but the smile was still on her lips. “You’re so weird,” she scoffed.

He chuckled, “You’re just not used to being flirted with, which is ridiculous,” he added, and the wolf found himself agreeing. 

“Why are you here, Kai?” Bonnie asked.

The warlock, Kai apparently, shrugged though the wolf could see his smirk, “I just wanted to see your progress, you practicing that spell I taught you?” 

_So he’s teaching her_ , the wolf thought. He had noticed Bonnie improving lately, his forest responding well to her growth of power and as the guardian that power also strengthened him. 

Bonnie turned in Kai’s arms to face the warlock, “I have to get better, don’t I?” she said, “I can’t… I’m not letting my magic be taken away from me again.”

There had been a short span of time where Bonnie had continued to walk through the forest and hadn’t cast any magic, the wolf had been curious but he had never suspected her magic had been taken from her. An involuntary growl escaped him, loud enough that the witches heard and immediately looked over. The wolf ducked behind a tree, hoping the night was dark enough to hide him.

“Who’s there?” Kai called, and the wolf could sense both of them building their magic, they would know from his own magical presence that he was no mere wolf. As witches, they should know the significance of a forest guardian, he easily could have revealed himself to them, and yet he felt a strong urge to run and hide. The urge was hard to quell, but he did. Instead of running like a coward, he slowly walked into the clearing, taking the human form he so rarely held these days. Both witches faltered as he came into sight, taking in his appearance carefully. “You’re not a regular werewolf, are you?” Kai asked.

“I’m the guardian of this forest,” he said, his voice croaking from disuse. 

“Do you have a name?” Bonnie asked.

For a moment, he almost forgot his name, it had been so long since he had been in human form, everyone who had known his name was likely dead by now. “Tyler,” he said softly, though loudly enough for them to hear. “The forest thanks you for casting here,” he added, not wanting them to think he was a threat, “Every spell you cast strengthens the magic, and there aren’t that many witches around lately.” Tyler jerked his head towards Kai, “He’s the first new witch I’ve seen in a while.”

“Really?” Bonnie asked, “But it’s so peaceful and alive, my magic always feels stronger here.”

Tyler shrugged, trying to hide how pleased that made him. “I wouldn’t know why, I haven’t left the forest in…” he trailed off, thinking, “I don’t know how long it’s been. It’s hard to keep track of time as a wolf.” The trees rustled behind him, the forest alerting him to another presence somewhere else, “I have to go,” he said, shifting back to wolf form quickly and dashing away before either witch could react.

A few days passed, Bonnie had been going back to that clearing every day in the hopes that she’d get to see Tyler again. Sometimes Kai tagged along, clearly intrigued by the wolf and curious about where he’d run off. Each day that passed with no sight of Tyler made Bonnie more worried, though Kai tried to reassure her that he had better things to do than stalk them, which Bonnie conceded he might know something about.

If anyone knew about stalking, it was Kai. They both knew this. It made sense.

Only a couple days after Kai had managed to convince Bonnie nothing was wrong, a bleeding wolf came crashing through their front door, shifting back to human form as he collapsed onto the floor.

“Tyler!” Bonnie yelled, cursing herself for not listening to her instincts.

To his credit, Kai didn't hesitate to help the injured werewolf onto the couch, the two witches quickly seeing to his wounds, healing the worst of them with magic. Thankfully some had already started to heal, making their job easier.

Once they were sure he could heal the rest on his own, Kai and Bonnie both stepped back to assess the damage. While Bonnie watched over Tyler, placing a blanket over him to give him some privacy when he came to, Kai went to fix the front door. A few quick spells and everything was back to normal, except for the unconscious werewolf on their couch. Except, he wasn’t just a werewolf.

“A forest guardian shouldn’t have been hurt that badly,” Bonnie said, voicing the worry they were both thinking.

This time Kai didn’t try to assuage her fears, instead he merely shook his head. “No, and he should be healing faster too. Something is wrong. I’ll go check the wards.” 

Bonnie nodded, “I’ll stay here, keep an eye out, okay?” Worry tinged her voice and despite the circumstances Kai felt a smile spread across his lips.

“Worried about me? Bonster, I’m touched,” he said, deflecting. She scoffed, but didn’t say any more. His expression became more serious, “I’ll be fine, trust me.” He left before she could tell him that she trusted him when he said Tyler would be fine too. However, Kai seemed to have a way about him, always wiggling out of danger pretty easily.

That’s what Kai was banking on as he walked the perimeter of the house, checking the wards that both of them had poured their magic into. “No,” he whispered in disbelief, the first ward he approached had been completely siphoned, all the magic in it emptied out, leaving him and Bonnie ― and Tyler ― completely unprotected. Kai didn’t bother to check the others, if whoever had attacked Tyler was able to siphon one ward, they probably got to the others as well. He turned tail and ran back to the house, desperate to get back before whatever was there with them.

Fear and rage boiled his blood as he threw open the door, startling Bonnie who was about to chide him until she saw his expression. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Siphons,” Kai replied, joining her. “That must by why Tyler was so badly hurt, they siphoned the forest, or maybe even siphoned him directly.” 

“It gets worse,” Bonnie said, “There are vampire bites on his neck. Whoever attacked him was a vampire.”

“Werewolf blood is toxic to vampires though,” Kai said.

“I know. But apparently this vampire didn’t care.”

An unfamiliar voice broke drifted from the doorway, “Toxic to vampires, maybe, but not to us Heretics.” Bonnie and Kai whipped around to look at the man already walking into their house. “Lovely to meet you, I’m Beau.”

Kai stepped in front of Bonnie and Tyler, his hackles raised and his arms outstretched as he readied a spell to blast at the intruder. “What do you want?”

“The same thing you wanted, my dear boy,” Beau said, “The same thing you got when you merged with your sister and became the leader of _our_ coven. Power.”

“Our coven,” Kai repeated, “You’re Geminis.”

A sinister smirk appeared on the man’s lips. “We’re just like you, we didn’t get to have our own magic so we turned elsewhere.”

“To vampirism?” Kai scoffed, “Some witches you are.”

Within seconds, the Heretic had thrown Kai against a wall, fangs dangerously close to his neck. “We didn’t have the same opportunity you did, we didn’t get saved by a Bennett witch, so we had to take what we could get. Magic, eternal life, and a family that would accept us, doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” He had a point and as much as he wanted to, Kai couldn’t really argue with it. The idea of being a vampire made his skin crawl, but if that had been the only way to have actual magic of his own? To have a family that didn’t treat him like a monster? It’s a deal he might have taken.

Beau was right about something else though, he had what they never did. He had Bonnie, and he had to protect her. “Motus!” He yelled, throwing the vampire off of him and into the wall opposite the one he had been thrown against. “You’re right,” he said, stalking forward, his power crackling in the air as his magic built, “I’m not like you, I’m better,” he said, “Stronger,” he began chanting, shoving as much of his magic, as much of the Gemini Coven magic as he could spare into a spell that couldn't be siphoned. “You felt that, right?” Kai asked, a smirk growing on his lips, “That’s a curse so strong that if you try to siphon anything, including the curse itself, it’ll eat you from the inside out. Tell the other _Heretics_ ,” Kai scoffed at the word, “That if they even think of coming near me or mine ever again, that curse will only be the beginning. Now get out,” he snarled the last words, keeping his back to Bonnie and Tyler as Beau scrambled out to deliver his message.

Even after Beau had left, Kai found himself unable to turn around and face Bonnie, but it turned out he didn’t have to, “Wow,” Tyler said, startling both witches. “So do I count as yours?” He asked, smirking.

“I guess so,” Kai said, “Is that a problem?”

“Not as much as I thought it would be,” Tyler replied thoughtfully, wrapping his mind around the idea.

Bonnie smiled softly, “You came to us for help, so we’re going to have your back.”

“But why?” Tyler asked, “You don’t know me, we just met. And now he’s willing to lay down some pretty powerful curses on your own coven members.”

“They’re not my coven,” Kai growled, “Even if they were, my coven is pretty fucked up. I’d sell most of them out for a corn chip.”

Tyler furrowed his brow, shaking his head sadly, “I can’t imagine that, I’d do anything to see my pack again.”

“What happened to them?” Bonnie asked.

“We were killed off by a vampire, the Guardian before me found me while I was close to death,” Tyler sighed, “He offered me a choice, die or tie my life to the forest. I’d lost everyone I ever loved, so an eternity of solitude didn’t sound so bad. Not worse than dying painfully, at least.”

“The Lockwood Massacre?” Kai asked curiously.

Tyler nodded, “Yeah, how did you know?”

“You’d be surprised what the Geminis know. That was when we started hiding, it wasn't a vampire. It was a vampire leading the US army.” Kai said shrugging when Bonnie looked at him curiously, “We all had to learn about it growing up, even the abomination,” he grinned, though Bonnie and Tyler looked hesitant.

"The army?" Tyler breathed. He paused for a moment, “Wait, that was in... 1827, right?” 

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Tyler said. "Why?" He asked, looking between them.

Bonnie and Kai shared a look, “Tyler,” Bonnie said slowly, “It’s 2019 now.”

“That explains why the siphoning hurt you so much,” Kai reasoned, “You’re almost 200 years old.”

The shocked look on the wolf's face told them that what he'd said earlier about having difficulty keeping track of time as a wolf was more true than even Tyler had realized. “Does that mean I'll turn to dust if they manage to siphon the whole forest?” He asked, his voice sounding smaller than he thought possible.

“We won't let that happen,” Bonnie said. “Right Kai?”

Kai Parker was an all or nothing kind of guy, and once he was willing to fight for someone, good luck to anyone that tried to stand against them. A determined look shone in his eyes, “These Heretics are gonna regret tangling with me.”

Tyler didn't know Kai well enough to know just how seriously he meant that, but Bonnie did. She saw the fire in his eyes, recognized it from when he stabbed her on his way out of the prison world. It was nice seeing that expression, that promise of violence if his demands weren't met, directed at someone else. There was something attractive about it in a way that probably should have worried her, instead she went about making a plan. “That curse won't hold them off for long, we need to be prepared for when they come back,” she turned to Tyler, “is there anything we can do to help you get your strength up?”

Neither of them expected Tyler to blanch the way he did at that question, it didn't seem to make sense.

“There is a ritual…” he said uncomfortably.

“So what's the problem? Is it a sacrifice thing?” Werewolf or not, forest guardians were known to be reluctant to hurt the creatures they protected. “Is it a human sacrifice?” Kai asked, “that's not necessarily a deal breaker, it's just a little harder.”

“Kai!” Bonnie scolded, slapping his arm gently.

“No, it's nothing like that!” Tyler was starting to wonder if his initial instincts about Kai had been right. “It's a… life ritual.”

It took a few moments for the euphemism to click, but when it did a slow grin spread across Kai's face.

“What does that mean?” Bonnie asked.

“The essence of life,” Kai said, still grinning while Tyler hid his blushing face. “Sex magic.”

“Oh,” Bonnie said. “Oh!”

Tyler shook his head, “Forget about it, I don't even know if it will work,” he lied.

“I'm not opposed,” Bonnie said nervously, “I've just… never done sex magic before.”

Still grinning, Kai chimed in, “Neither have I, but I've always wanted to.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Tyler who looked like he would rather be anywhere else, “Is this what you want?”

“I want to go back to the forest,” Tyler said, “But I have a feeling that’s not happening until we get rid of these… Heretics, whatever that means.”

“And this is the best way to restore your strength?” Bonnie asked. 

“I wish there was another way,” he sighed, “I don’t want to push either of you into this.”

To Bonnie’s surprise, Kai was the one to answer that, “You’re not pushing us into anything. You need a magic boost and I’m secure enough in both my masculinity and my bisexuality to tell you that you’re definitely hot.”

“Bisexuality?” Tyler asked, “What does that mean?”

Cutting Kai off before he could respond with something snarky, Bonnie answered, “It means someone who’s attracted to men and women, essentially.”

Tyler looked confused, “You need a word for that?”

Bonnie laughed, “Unfortunately, but we can catch you up on two hundred years of linguistic history later, you’re stalling.”

“Of course I’m stalling!” Tyler shouted, standing up suddenly as the blanket fell to his feet. “I haven’t even talked to another person in two hundred years, apparently, and now you just want me to jump into this? It’s not just sex, you’ll both be weaker afterwards.”

Kai sighed, he was becoming tired of the back and forth so instead of continuing the conversation he took Tyler’s head in his hands and kissed him. Tyler tried to protest for a moment but quickly melted into the kiss, his hands moving to rest on Kai’s waist while Bonnie watched them with obvious interest.

“Don’t leave me out,” she said with a grin.

“Never,” Kai replied, pulling out of the kiss so that Bonnie could have a turn. She and Tyler sunk back onto the couch while Kai pulled off his shirt and joined them, kissing Bonnie’s neck and undoing her top as well. 

“I have to be in the middle,” Tyler said breathlessly, briefly pulling away from the kiss, “When we…”

“Cum?” Kai supplied with a smirk, his head resting on Bonnie’s shoulder.

“And we have to cum at the same time,” Tyler added.

Kai merely kept smirking while Bonnie answered for him, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

“The first time,” Tyler clarified and Kai pouted. “The energy has to build up.”

“Oh,” Bonnie said.

“Fine,” Kai continued pouting, “Sorry, babe, next time we’ll get you off more,” he said, placing a kiss to Bonnie’s cheek.

“Next time?” Tyler asked.

Kai grinned, leaning in close “Next time,” he said before capturing Tyler in a kiss.

Bonnie watched the men kiss around her and she set about continuing Kai's task of trying to get as much of their clothes off, as quickly as possible. They were beautiful, the way they moved together, Tyler following Kai’s lead as they both chased each other’s pleasure. “Wait for me, boys,” she said teasingly, loving the way her words caused a smile to bloom on Kai’s lips. 

“Then get in here,” Kai said, pulling her in between the two of them to kiss her deeply. His hands reached down to squeeze her breasts while Tyler moved in to kiss her neck, rubbing one of his hand along her thigh. Tyler’s other hand snuck around Bonnie to rest on Kai’s knee, which the other man responded to by moving one of his own hands to gently stroke Tyler’s dick. The wolf growled and rocked into Kai’s hand while Bonnie shivered at the sensation the growl made against her skin.

Kai released Bonnie’s lips, slowly moving down to replace his hand with his mouth, swallowing down the cock of an eternal being. Tyler's eyes flashed and his teeth sharpened, eliciting a gasp from Bonnie.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her shoulder gently.

"Don't be," Bonnie said breathlessly, "I liked it."

Both men groaned in response, Kai pulling off of Tyler's dick to kiss her and then watch her kiss Tyler. When Bonnie and Tyler separated, Kai was pleasantly surprised by Tyler leaning in to kiss him, the wolf was a lot more receptive than Kai thought he would be.

“I forgot something,” Tyler panted against Kai’s lips. “We have to be in contact with the earth.”

If possible, Kai’s grin grew even bigger. “Backyard?”

"That should work," Tyler said, following Bonnie and Kai as they pulled him towards the backyard. By the time Kai and Bonnie pressed Tyler into the soft grass, both men were painfully hard. 

Bonnie straddled the muscled torso beneath her, gently rubbing her dripping pussy along Tyler's cock. While Bonnie distracted Tyler, Kai moved down their bodies, kissing Bonnie's back until he reached her ass. If he were asked - and often when he wasn't - Kai would say that Bonnie's ass is a masterpiece worthy of museums, so he obviously couldn't move on until he'd absolutely covered her ass in kisses and bites. Spreading her ass cheeks, he shoved his face between them his short but skilled tongue getting to work.

"Kai!" Bonnie cried.

"Yes?" He asked cheekily, only pulling away from her long enough to speak before getting back to eating her ass.

"You can't make me cum too fast," she said breathlessly.

Kai pouted but moved off of her after placing a loud kiss right on her asshole. "I'll be back for you," he whispered.

"Are you talking to my ass?"

"Yes." 

"It is a nice ass," Tyler chimed in, gripping her ass firmly. 

"It's a beautiful ass," Kai said as he began spreading Tyler's legs, "Yours is pretty nice too, Wolfie." Kai punctuated the nickname by shoving his tongue into Tyler's ass, licking and thrusting. His fingers pressed into Tyler’s thighs, enough to leave bruises on a human. The wolf whined and squirmed under his touch, “Have you ever been touched like this, Tyler?” Kai asked teasingly, replacing his tongue with his fingers and moving up Tyler’s body to kiss his shoulders and neck. “Spread open and fucked, did they do this two hundred years ago?” He added a second finger, and then a third. 

It was clear Tyler wasn’t going to last long, his toes were curled almost painfully and his claws dug into the dirt beneath them. If they had more time, Kai would love seeing how long he could draw out Tyler’s pleasure, but they didn’t have more time. He needed to finish the ritual. “Bonster,” he said, “it’s time.”

Bonnie grinned, rolling off Tyler onto her back, splaying her legs open with an inviting smile, “Here, boy,” she said, beckoning Tyler with her finger. He pressed into her immediately, sliding his cock into her, slow and controlled at first. 

Kai positioned himself behind Tyler, who tensed. “Shh,” he whispered, “Just relax.” Slowly, Kai pushed into the wolf, making sure to continue kissing him and rubbing him soothingly. The further Kai sunk into Tyler’s ass, the more the wolf rose to the surface. Kai grinned as he watched Tyler clearly struggle to keep the wolf in, until he found that special spot and Tyler howled in pleasure. “Good boy,” Kai said in Tyler’s elongating ear.

And that was all it took to release the beast, Tyler was thrusting away, forward into Bonnie and then backward onto Kai’s cock. All three of them moved together messily, drowning in moans and growls until finally, Tyler tipped the scale, thrusting deep into Bonnie as he clamped down onto her shoulder. The feeling of his ass constricting around Kai as he came forced Kai over the edge too, just as the feeling of Tyler thrusting deeper into her drove Bonnie to orgasm. 

Magic sparked in the air as they slowly separated from each other, the magic gathering slowly in a vortex around them until it exploded, light spreading over the ground and covering Tyler. “This actually feels better than the sex,” Tyler breathed, in awe.

“I feel like I should be offended by that,” Kai scoffed. 

“You really shouldn’t,” Tyler insisted.

Kai kissed him and then Bonnie, “We should get cleaned up before the Heretics get here,” Bonnie said after they kissed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kai complained, but he stood up anyway, “Next time, we do it in a bed. This particular fantasy of mine has been tarnished a little. Grass only gets so soft, doesn’t it?”

"What are you complaining about?" Bonnie asked, "I was the one on my back!”

Tyler followed the other two, watching as Kai ducked down to kiss Bonnie’s back gently, “We thank you for your sacrifice,” he rumbled against her skin, and Tyler was struck by how much he wanted to be part of that. Eventually he would have to go back to the forest, alone again, for who knows how long this time. His heart ached with the loneliness he never thought to feel as a wolf, finally understanding why the Guardian before him had been so concerned about passing the mantle.

He didn’t want another two hundred years of loneliness, didn’t want to lose these two strange witches. That was the thought that echoed in his head as Bonnie and Kai invited him into the shower to clean up, among other things.

Once they were all cleaned up, the three of them sat down again to plan their next step, Tyler in a borrowed pair of Kai’s sweatpants. “I can sense them,” he said, drawing Bonnie and Kai’s attention. “In the forest, I can sense them coming. I could before too, but not nearly to this extent.”

“Are they close?” Bonnie asked.

“No,” Tyler shook his head, “But we shouldn’t get too comfortable.”

"Can you tell us when they're on the move?" Kai asked, smiling when Tyler nodded. "Then I have a plan."

* * *

The witches and their wolf waited deep in the magical forest, hiding silently in wait for their prey. Tyler had reverted to his shifted form, feeling the magic thrum through him. He'd never felt more powerful before.

There was no signal, nothing to alert the three of them when to attack. All they had was hope that this would work. And it did. Once the Heretics fell into their trap, it was a bloodbath. The witches blasting spells, Tyler attacking with his claws and teeth. The Heretics never really stood a chance.

"Please," Beau said as the wolf approached him, "Make it quick."

Tyler stopped, startled to hear the last words he'd spoken all those years ago. "I have a better idea," he said, shifting back into human form. "Make it up to the forest," he said, "Take my place as the guardian."

Beau nodded, closing his eyes in relief.

"No!" Bonnie shouted, "Tyler, what about you? We don't know if you'll be able to live without that magic.

Tyler smiled sadly, "I'm not really living with it either, at least this way I won't be stuck anymore." He kissed her first, then Kai, "thank you," he said, his eyes slipping closed as he put a hand over Beau's head, transferring the duty to him. Slowly, and much less painfully than imagined, Beau began turning into a wolf, until every human feature was gone and only the wolf remained.

"Do well by the forest," Tyler said as the wolf bounded away.

"Tyler…" Bonnie trailed off.

"I'm still here," he said quietly, and then again with more excitement, "I'm still alive!" Bonnie and Kai both threw their arms around him and he hugged them both just as tightly. "So," he said, gaze landing on Kai, "what was that you said about next time and beds?" He asked, grinning when Kai smirked in response. “Oh, and this time I’m topping.”

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I sure had fun writing it :D


End file.
